


An unforgettable Christmas

by dmichelle312



Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fireplaces, Hot Chocolate, I write erotism NOT porn I DON'T do porn, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Making Love, Malec, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Minor Clace, See the link in my beginning author's notes, True Love, minor sizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Alec and Magnus celebrate Christmas together. Sometimes it's just the two of them and sometimes they join the Lightwoods and Clary.





	An unforgettable Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/gifts).



> I wrote this fanfic for Malec Day (December the 20th) and for Christmas (December the 25th). Happy Malec Day everyone, and Merry Christmas to all if I'm too busy to go online at the end of the month! :)
> 
> Warning: This fanfic contains explicit sexual content. Do not read if you are under the age of 18, and if you choose to read it anyway, I can't be held responsible for that, it's the fault of the parents for not monitoring what their minor sons and daughters read on the Internet. As for the adult readers, don't like don't read, as simple as that. There's a warning in the tags AND in my beginning author's notes, so no one can whine and say that I didn't warn enough.
> 
> I write erotism NOT porn, I DON'T do porn (I find it quite offensive and insulting that some people don't bother to learn the difference between the two and that they call porn what isn't porn or that they call all sex porn, it's ridiculous and insulting), see this:
> 
> https://plus.google.com/u/0/101700419832707251773/posts/iW2rrb7zGCu
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunter Chronicles or any of the characters.

Magnus Bane walked into the Institute. Izzy and Clary greeted him.

"How are you doing, Magnus?", Izzy asked.

Magnus smiled.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you. It's nice to see you, Izzy. And you, Biscuit", Magnus said.

"What's up?", Clary added.

"I'm looking for Alexander. Do you know where I can find him?", Magnus asked.

"He's in the training room", Izzy replied.

Magnus thanked them and left the room. As he walked out, he heard Izzy and Clary giggled, so he paused.

"Magnus and Alec look so cute together and it's wonderful to see two people who love each other so much", Clary said with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for them", Izzy said, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Magnus smiled again, and his heart swelled with joy and affection, moved by the words and sentiments of his friend and his sister-in-law.

He was happy that his husband had a good family and a network of good friends, a good support system as some call it. Maryse had came around, she had accepted and even embraced their relationship. She was proud of her son and she welcomed her son-in-law into the family. Izzy was crazy happy that she had a brother-in-law that she could not only work with and entrust her brother to but also talk about fashion and makeup with. Jace said that Alec deserved all the happiness in the world and then he proceed to to high-five Magnus. Clary had gifted Alec and Magnus with an immortality rune for Alec. And Simon had been fanboying over them like he did on the day that Magnus had crashed Alec's fake wedding and kissed Alec in front of the whole clave after Lydia encouraged Alec to listen to his heart and do what makes him happy. Magnus walked into the training room and smiled at Alec.

"Hello there, dear husband", the Warlock said.

"Magnus!", Alec exclaimed.

He enveloped Magnus into a hug and the Warlock returned his embrace.

"Did you come to spar with me?", Alec asked.

"Well I dropped by to see you, but yeah. Why not?", Magnus replied.

They had fun training Alec. At some point, Magnus took his shirt off. Alec got distracted and Magnus knocked him off his feet with a big smile on his face.

"Magnus, you're cheating", Alec pouted.

"Am not. Beauty is an asset, just like physical prowess, charisma, brains or emotional intelligence. My beauty doesn't define me either but it's a small part of me. I'm not cheating, I'm using my assets. There's a difference", Magnus replied.

Alec grabbed Magnus' arms and pulled him closer. He kissed Magnus on the lips. Magnus returned the kiss. Magnus slipped his hands under Alec's shirt while Alec let his hands roam on Magnus' chest. Alec moaned into the kiss. Somebody nearby cleared their throat. Magnus and Alec jumped.

"Seriously? I think you guys forget where you are. This is a training room. It's for agression, not affection. Please get a room so the rest of us can train", Jace said with a teasing smile showing he wasn't mad at them.

"Jace and I came here to train too, even Izzy is going to come here as soon as she has some free time on her hands", Clary added.

Magnus and Alec flushed and mumbled apologies. Magnus put his shirt back on.

"Are you done here, Alec?", Magnus asked.

"Yeah, I think we can go home", Alec replied.

"You can definitely go home, I'll take care of the very few little things that are left to do here for the day", Izzy said.

"It's better this way anyway, considering they can't keep their hands off of each other. We're not blaming you. We caught Izzy and Simon kissing more than once. And Jace and I can't keep our hands our hands off of each other either. Just not in the training room though", Clary said.

The Warlock seemed a bit embarassed.

"Sorry", Magnus said.

Clary smiled.

"Like I said, we're not blaming you, we get it", Clary added.

Magnus and Alec wished them all a good evening and then the Warlock portaled himself home with Alec. They sat on the sofa in the living room and made themselves comfortable. Alec took Magnus' hands into his own.

"My mother said you're invited for Christmas dinner tomorrow. You'll go with me, right?", Alec asked.

Magnus smiled.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss that for anything in the world", Magnus replied. 

Magnus got up and lit a lavender incense stick.

"Do you want some hot chocolate, Alexander? With a bit of cinnamon?", Magnus asked.

"I'd like that", Alec replied.

"Me too", Magnus said.

They drank their hot chocolate in front of the fireplace. When they were done, Magnus took Alec's hands into his own.

"Alexander, do you want to help me decorate the tree?", Magnus asked.

Alec smiled and nodded. They set up the Christmas tree and decorated it with lights and a collection of hanging Christmas ornaments. They also decorated the balcony with lights. And they chatted in the living room. Chairman Meow had joined them, he curled up on the sofa near them and purred happily. Christmas music was playing in the background. Magnus smiled, still holding Alec's hands.

"All I want for Christmas is a Shadowhunter, and you, sweetheart, are the best thing that has ever happened to me", Magnus said.

"Same for me. Except for me, it's a Warlock instead of a Shadowhunter. I can't imagine my life without you", Alec replied.

"Come on, let's go take a bath together, okay?", Magnus said.

The Shadownhunter smiled.

"Okay", Alec agreed.

He followed Magnus. The Warlock drew a nice hot bath and they got in together. Alec and Magnus were sharing a bath with candles and indulging in each other. It had been a while since they last had a few days break. They were determined to make the most of it. Magnus kissed Alec and Alec returned the kiss. Magnus ran his hands all over his Shadowhunter's chest, Alec shivered in pleasure. Alec let his hands roam too. Their kissing became more heated as they became consumed with each other and coaxed each other into hardness. Magnus kissed a path down Alec's neck and Alec kissed a path down Magnus' chest. Alec moaned. Magnus took both of their cocks, gently massaged them and rubbed them against each other, resulting in a simultaneous orgasm. Magnus stiffened and a loud moan escaped him as he came and rode his orgasm out. Alec came too, his moans of pleasure mixing with Magnus'. They held each other close as they recovered.

"Maybe we could take this to this nice spot on the rug in front of the fireplace. That would be so romantic. I could even magick us a few pillows and warm blankets to make it a bit more comfy", Magnus said.

Alec smiled and nodded. Magnus cleaned them and dried them up with magic. They took their folded pyjamas and left them near the fireplace so they could put them on later. Magnus magicked two pillows and some thick blankets. He covered the rug with the thick blankets to add some layers and make it more comfy when they sat or laid down on it. They sat and held hands as they looked at the flames and listened to the crackling fire. Then they became lost in each other's eyes.

"I want you so much, Magnus", Alec said.

"And I want you just as much, my Alexander", Magnus replied.

"I gotta tell you, I've had fantasies about us doing it in front of the fireplace, it is so romantic and exciting", Alec said.

"Same here", Magnus replied, his voice dripping with desire.

They kissed each other passionately on the lips. They kissed each other's jaw, neck and chest. Alec shivered in pleasure when Magnus gently stroke and squeezed his nipples. He squeezed Magnus' butt. After a few more kisses, Magnus knelt behind Alec, urging him to spread his knees, which Alec did. Magnus magicked lube and prepped him with his fingers, reducing Alec to a pleading mess. He positioned himself carefully and pushed inside, moaning at the tightness. He let Alec adjust and gave him some time. He withdrew and pushed in again and again.

"My beautiful husband, let me hear your noises, it tells me you want and need me as I do you, let me hear yours and I'll let you hear mine", Magnus said.

Alec shuddered and moaned and grabbed at the pillow as Magnus continued to move inside of him, the smooth deep thrusts rocking his body. Magnus repeatedly hit his prostate, making his Shadowhunter sob in pleasure. The Warlock gasped and shuddered in turn. Then Alec came, screaming in pleasure and trashing underneath his husband in the haze of his orgasm. Magnus came too, he stiffened, threw his head back and screamed in ecstasy as powerful waves of pleasure washed all over him, their screams of pleasure and moans mixing together.

"I love you so much, my Alexander", Magnus said.

"I love you too, my Magnus", Alec replied.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

That morning, Alec and Magnus slep more than usual because they were on a break from work. When Alec woke up, he sat and watched his husband sleep for a little while, smiling. Then he got up, dressed up, went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Magnus walked in and hugged him from behind, his chin resting on the Shadowhunter's shoulder.

"Good morning, Alexander", Magnus said with a tender smile.

"Good morning to you too, Magnus. I made you breakfast. Eggs and toasts. Is that okay with you?", Alec said.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Alexander", Magnus replied.

Alec filled up two plates and filled two glasses with orange juice. He put a plate and a glass in front of Magnus, sat at the table and started eating.

"I filled Chairman Meow's bowl with food and gave him some fresh water too", Alec said.

"Good. Thank you, Alec. We must take good care of that sweet cat of OURS, don't we?", Magnus replied.

"Yes. And it's my pleasure to help take care of him", Alec added with a smile.

"Alexander, I was thinking... It would be nice to hang out at a café. We could order something to drink, relax, talk and just hang out there. And then we could come back home and make a batch of Christmas cookies for our family, you know, for tonight. Then I would quickly wrap up the little gifts we bought with magic because we both suck at wrapping gifts by hand. And then I portal us to the Institute where I decorate the room with magic like I said I would while you help your siblings and Biscuit decorate the tree like you said you would. What do you say?", the Warlock said.

"I'm in, one hundred per cent", Alec replied.

After they finished eating breakfast, they washed the dishes. And then Magnus portaled them near a café. They relaxed and hanged out at the café, talking and drinking a cup of hot chocolate. And then they went back home and they had fun baking and decorating Christmas cookies, listening to Christmas songs and singing along. They also had a great time butchering Christmas songs and singing Christmas song parodies. They laugh their asses off when Magnus sang about "Rudolph the drunken reindeer" and when Alec sang some version of "Jingle my balls". Alec and Magnus cleaned up and Magnus quickly wrapped up the gifts with magic. And then Magnus portaled them to the Institute. Magnus decorated the room with his magic while Alec helped his sister and Clary decorate the tree. Alec got the ornaments and Izzy and Clary did most of the job because they were so enthusiastic. Maryse was cooking and Jace was helping her in the kitchen. After that, they relaxed for a little while. Izzy who had left for a little while came back and said she just wanted some time alone with her boyfriend Simon. Naturally, her family and friends understood. They all gathered around the table for Christmas dinner. And there was a heck load of food there, but they didn't mind because there would be leftovers for everyone. Appetizers, Christmas ham, mashed potatoes, vegetables, turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, the tradional Christmas meatball stew, and of course, apple pie and sugar pie. They relaxed, ate, chatted, joked, and laughed.

Maryse's eyes shone with unshed tears. She was happy that she had managed to overcome her prejudices and she was proud of her son. She was also thankful to Magnus for making her son happy and for forgiving her past faults and mistakes. After the meal, she hugged Alec and told her son how proud of him she was and how happy she was for him and Magnus. Magnus beamed. Maryse hugged her son-in-law too and Magnus hugged her back. Then she gave them both a thumbs up and shouted "Hooray for true love!" as she moved toward the door, then she left to get the gifts. Alec and Magnus gave the Lightwoods and Clary a box of Christmas cookies. They had made two batches of Christmas cookies. One for the Lightwoods and Clary, and another one for themselves that they left home. They gave the little gifts that they had bought for each other. At some point, Alec and Magnus ended up receiving traditional ugly Christmas sweathers with classic Christmas motifs, and they laughed. Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec and Magnus played a game of Monopoly, the Mundane board game.

"Hey Clary, I've got an idea. You and I could play that Mundane game called Strip Poker. Every time you lose a round, you have to remove an article of clothing and if you lose all your chips then all your clothes are removed", Jace said.

"TMI, man, TMI", Alec said.

Izzy gave Jace an amused smile and Magnus laughed.

"What? I was joking. I think", Jace said.

It was getting late. Alec and Magnus prepared to leave. They took the Christmas gifts they had received, said their thank yous and good nights and Magnus portaled himself and Alec back home. Once they got home, Magnus made them some caffeine-free Mango & Passion Fruit herbal tea, lit a vanilla scented candle and let gentle music play in the background. Once they were done drinking their herbal tea, they went to bed and tenderly made love to each other. Magnus kissed Alec and Alec returned his affection and his kiss as they gave in to their passion. They slowly undressed each other and explored every inch of one another, worshipping their beautiful bodies and asses. They kept kissing and caressing each other. They gently massaged each other till they orgasmed, softly moaning. Once they were hard again, Magnus magicked some lube and prepped Alec, curling his fingers inside Alec, making his husband moan and whimper. Then Magnus was moving inside Alec.

"Oh Alec, my beautiful and beloved husband, you feel so good", Magnus said in a husky voice.

"I could definitely say the same thing about you, my love", Alec replied.

Magnus stirred his hips. Alec continued to rock his bare hips back and forth so his husband's cock could continue gently thrusting inside his tight, beautiful ass.

"Magnus, I think I'm going to come soon", Alec said, shivering in pleasure.

"I know, I can feel it, and I'm close too", Magnus replied with a moan.

Just before either of them went over the edge, Magnus flipped Alec so that they were both making eye contact and continued to move inside his husband to his Alec's spot.

"I love it when you're loud for me and tell me exactly how good that feels, sweetheart. Let me hear you, don't hold back. And I will be loud for you and let your hear me too", Magnus said.

After a few more thrusts, Alec stiffened and came, trashing, sobbing in ecstasy and screaming his husband's name in pleasure. Magnus came shortly after as he felt Alec clenched around him and took in the amazing sight of Alec totally lost in the throes of orgasm. He rode his climax, spilling himself into his husband, his screams of pleasure mixing with Alec's. They snuggled close to each other as they caught their breath and recovered, their fingers intertwined.

"Oh Magnus, the things you do to me", Alec said as his breathing evened out.

Magnus smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, love. And I enjoyed myself too", Magnus replied, his eyes shining with love and tenderness.

"Aku cinta kamu, Alexander", Magnus said.

"Aku mencintai kamu juga, Magnus", Alec replied.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling happy, loved and cherished.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> The Christmas song parodies "Rudolph the drunken reindeer" and "Jingle my balls" were added for humor. It was meant to be funny.
> 
> Alec's "TMI, man, TMI" is funny too because TMI can refer to both "Too much information" and "The Mortal Instruments". It's sort of an inside joke among Shadowhunter Chronicles fans.
> 
> Example:
> 
> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-MaB9EqqlAgs/WhE3PrpxQuI/AAAAAAAAe5s/jUD_UxN17tkZSTrtBJ_dYOYrLOCbgrybwCJoC/w795-h795-n-rw/images%2B%252830%2529.jpg
> 
> Indonesian:
> 
> Aku cinta kamu: I love you.
> 
> Aku mencintai kamu juga: I love you too.
> 
> I hope you like this fanfic. It's my 5th Shadowhunter Chronicles fanfic and my 8th written work total. Also, this was my first time ever writing explicit lovemaking scenes, so please tell me I didn't screw it up. Plz, plz, plz. I wrote and posted two fanfics for Malec Day and Christmas. I wrote and posted another fanfic this morning along with this one. This one which is E-rated, and another one which is T-rated (the T-rated one is mostly for people who are too young to read my E-rated one, but everyone is welcome to read my T-rated one). Go check out the other one too. Its title is "A merry Christmas time".
> 
> I changed my Malec series. I decided that It would be best if I put only my english works in my series and not the french translation of my english works, so I created a "new" series, it's basically the same one but just with my english works and no french translation. So if you subscribed to my old series it's gone now, if you want to receive notifications when I post new works to my series you might want to resubscribe to my "Immortal Husbands and domestic Malec" series (I promise it's just for this once, it won't happen again, you won't have to resubscribe again in the future, I just thought it would be best to have just the english works in my series).
> 
> Also, see this:
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
